A Risk Taken
by SyrupylikeBreakfastinMontag
Summary: Harry always thought his life with Ginny would be enough, but when he starts itching for something more, he turns to the most unlikely person ever: Draco Malfoy.  HP/DM DM/HP Harry/Draco Draco/Harry contains slash.


A Risk Taken

*Author's Note: Hey guys! I was just in the mood for a steamy little Harry/Draco session, and this is the result. I hope you guys like it!*

It wasn't enough. Harry had thought after the toll the war with Voldemort had taken from him that he would want to rest, that he could be happy just settling down with Ginny and starting a family, but fighting Voldemort hadn't made Harry tired of life and death situations like he thought it would. Instead, it had given Harry a taste for them. Harry never felt as alive as when there was a chance he would die. It excited him. It got his blood pumping, and he missed it. Harry needed a risk, needed something, anything, more than the safe domesticity of his life with Ginny.

That was where Draco Malfoy came in.

Draco grabbed Harry's waist hard, carefully manicured nails piercing Harry's skin as he drove the brunette forcefully backwards, smashing him into a wall. Draco's blunted teeth scraped down Harry's neck, leaving red welts in their wake for Draco's tongue to trace. Harry snarled, grabbing a handful of Draco's silky blond hair and jerking the other boy's head back for a savage kiss. Draco promptly bit Harry's lips, coating their intertwined tongues in the metallic tang of blood. Harry moaned.

Sharp fingernails dug into Harry's muscled thighs, dragging his legs up to wrap around Draco's waist and forcing the wall to take most of Harry's weight. Pale hands slid up Harry's legs to cup his ass, slender fingers kneading the firm flesh there. Draco growled, bucking forward to grind his erection into Harry's and squeezing Harry's ass sharply. The bulges of their clothed erections met, and both men groaned.

Draco tugged frustratedly on the waistband of Harry's trousers, nipping Harry's jawbone angrily before commanding: "Off. Now." Harry nodded quickly, untangling his legs from around Draco to hurriedly shimmy his trousers and briefs down over his hips and off onto the floor. As soon as Harry's trousers crumpled to the floor, Draco was grabbing the bare juts of Harry's hipbones and spinning him around to face the wall. Harry thrust his arms out, palms flat against the wall to brace himself as he heard the brief zip of Draco's zipper being dragged down.

There was a muttered incantation and a flash of purple light, and then Harry was gasping at the icy, slick feeling shooting through his ass. Then there was clatter as Draco's wand was dropped to the floor, and Draco was pushing into him. It hurt. Draco's spell may have lubricated him, but it hadn't stretched him much, and as Draco's throbbing erection was forced into him, it took all Harry's self-control to keep from shouting in pain. Draco's erection inside him felt impossible, as though Harry would split in half and break rather than accept the intrusion, but Draco pushed on. Draco persisted until he was fully sheathed inside Harry before pausing to listen to Harry's pained grunts. He only stopped for a moment, though, and Harry's hadn't even begun to adjust to the feeling before Draco was moving again, slamming into Harry over and over again. Harry winced, his fingers curling to claw at the plaster of the wall as a combination of pain and pleasure washed over him. Then Draco hit Harry's prostate and the pleasure overtook the pain, prompting Harry to start rocking back to meet Draco's steady thrusts. Draco gripped Harry's hips, his knuckles turning white with the strength of his grip as he encouraged Harry to keep moving, dragging Harry's hips back to meet each thrust.

"Touch yourself," ordered Draco, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Harry groaned, peeling one of his hands off the wall and wrapping it around his bobbing erection. Harry's moans grew louder as he pumped himself in time with Draco's sped up thrusts, and all too soon orgasm hit him, his seed splashing onto the wall before him. Draco groaned, his hips snapping forward erratically fast for a moment before stilling as orgasm overtook him as well. He pulled out slowly, breathing heavily, and Harry winced at the wet feeling of Draco's cum dripping out of his ass and down his thighs.

Tentative fingers traced the shell of Harry's ear in a surprisingly gentle caress, before dipping down and savagely tugging on Harry's earlobe.

"I hate you, Potter," Draco hissed, frowning down at Harry's back. Harry turned around, reaching out and caressing Draco's smooth cheek before striking him hard across the face. Draco winced and grunted, but Harry paid him no mind. He marveled at the stinging handprint on Draco's face for a moment before dragging the blonde into a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongues. After a minute Harry pulled back, giving Draco a slow and tender peck before murmuring, "I hate you too, Malfoy."

Draco's fingers curled around Harry's neck, applying just enough pressure to avoid strangling Harry, and pressed a loving kiss to Harry's bruised and swollen lips.

"Get the hell out of my house," he muttered, releasing Harry's neck and stepping away from the frowning brunette. There was a slight quaver in the blonde's voice, audible evidence of the knot of emotions forming in his throat, but Harry knew better than to comment on it. Instead he just put his clothes on in silence, hopping more gracelessly than he would have liked when it came time to put on his socks.

Finally, when he was fully clothed once more, Harry strode over to Draco and grabbed one of his hands, encircling his fingers around the back of Draco's wrist.

"See you around, Malfoy," he said softly, feeling a little awkward at the inappropriate casualness of his own words. He gave Draco a chaste kiss on the cheek and dropped his hand, striding over to the door. He was just turning the doorknob to leave when Draco stopped him with a nervous outburst.

"Don't go," Draco said quickly, nervously. Harry paused, his hand still on the doorknob, and sighed.

"I have to," he said, pulling the door open. "Ginny scheduled dinner for 6:30 today. I can't be late." Then he strode from the room, careful not to look back. If he looked back at Draco now and saw the hurt and fear in his eyes, Harry would never be able to leave, and he had to. Ginny was his wife, and she loved him. She had been carrying his child for almost three months now, and Harry couldn't throw all that away. He had always wanted a real family, and sure, he needed Draco for now, but this different kind of love he had for him could never last. Ginny was, and always had been, his future. His love for Draco was surely just a blip along the way. It couldn't be real.

It couldn't.

It had to be.

Harry fled Malfoy manor at top speed, trying not to cry, and trying even more desperately to convince himself that he didn't really care about Draco.

He was going to be a father; surely that would make his life with Ginny enough to keep him happy.

*Author's Note: There you go! I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D Do you think it's worth expanding into a multi-chapter fic? I could see this whole tension between wife and family and Draco turning into a longer story, but I want to hear if you guys want that before I put in the effort haha. Review with any feedback and thanks for reading!*


End file.
